List of winners of the National Book Award
The following is a partial list of winners of the National Book Awards. Current categories :For early awards in all categories, see 1935 to 1941 This section covers awards from 1950 in the four current categories as defined by their names. Some awards in "previous categories" may have been equivalent except in name. Fiction General fiction for adult readers is a National Book Award category continuous from 1950, with multiple awards for a few years beginning 1980. From 1935 to 1941 there were six annual awards for novels or general fiction and the Bookseller Discovery, or Most Original Book, or both was sometimes a novel. Nonfiction General nonfiction for adult readers is a National Book Award category continuous only from 1984, when the general award was restored after two decades of awards in several nonfiction categories. From 1935 to 1941 there were six annual awards for general nonfiction, two for biography, and the Bookseller Discovery or Most Original Book was sometimes nonfiction. Poetry Young People's Literature Previous categories Arts and Letters :"Arts and Letters (Nonfiction)" in 1964. History and (Auto)biography History and Biography :"History and Biography (Nonfiction)" in 1964. History Biography Biography and Autobiography Autobiography Autobiography/Biography Science, Philosophy and Religion Science, Philosophy and Religion :"Science, Philosophy and Religion (Nonfiction)" in 1964. The Sciences Science Philosophy and Religion Religion/Inspiration Translation Children's Literature Children's Literature Children's Books Children's Books, Fiction :"Children's Book, Fiction" in 1981; "Children's Fiction" in 1983. Children's Books, Non-fiction :"Children's Book, Nonfiction" in 1981. Children's Books, Picture Books :In 1983 Children's Books, Picture Books was called Children's Books, Picture Books. Current Contemporary Affairs Contemporary Thought Current Interest Miscellaneous 1980 to 1985 First Novel First Work of Fiction Science Fiction Mystery Western Original Paperback General Nonfiction General Reference Books 1935 to 1941 The first National Book Awards were presented in May 1936 at the annual convention of the American Booksellers Association to four 1935 books selected by their members. "Lewis is Scornful of Radio Culture: ...", The New York Times, 1936-05-12, page 25. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). Subsequently the awards were announced mid-February to March 1 "5 Honors Awarded on the Year's Books: ...", The New York Times, 1937-02-26, page 23. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). "Booksellers Give Prize to 'Citadel': Cronin's Work About Doctors Their Favorite ...", The New York Times 1938-03-02, page 14. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). "Book About Plants Receives Award: Dr. Fairchild's 'Garden' Work Cited by Booksellers", The New York Times 1939-02-15, page 20. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). "1939 Book Awards Given by Critics: Elgin Groseclose's 'Ararat' is Picked ...", The New York Times, 1940-02-14, page 25. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). "Books and Authors", The New York Times, 1941-02-16, page BR12. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). "Neglected Author Gets High Honor: 1941 Book Award ...", The New York Times, 1942-02-11, page 18. ProQuest Historical Newspapers The New York Times (1851-2007). and presented at the convention. For 1937 books there were ballots from 319 stores, about three times so many as for 1936. Authors and publishers outside the United States were eligible and there were several winners by non-U.S. authors (at least Lofts, Curie, de Saint-Exupéry, Du Maurier, and Llewellyn). The Bookseller Discovery and the general awards for fiction and non-fiction were conferred six times in seven years, the Most Original Book five times, and the biography award in the first two years only. Dates are years of publication. Bookseller Discovery :1935 — :1936, Norah Lofts, I Met a Gypsy :1937, Lawrence Watkin, On Borrowed Time :1938, David Fairchild, The World Was My Garden: Travels of a Plant Explorer :1939, Elgin Groseclose, Ararat :1940, Perry Burgess, Who Walk Alone (featuring a leper) :1941, George Sessions Perry, Hold Autumn in Your Hand Non-fiction :1935, Anne Morrow Lindbergh, North to the Orient :1936, Van Wyck Brooks, The Flowering of New England :1937, Ève Curie, Madame Curie (biography of Marie Curie) :1938, Anne Morrow Lindbergh, Listen! The Wind :1939, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Wind, Sand and Stars :1940, Hans Zinsser, As I Remember Him: The Biography of R.S. (autobiography) :1941 — Biography :1935, Vincent Sheean, Personal History (autobiography) :1936, Victor Heiser, An American Doctor's Odyssey (autobiography) (see Leprosy) Novel :1935, Rachel Field, Time Out of Mind :1936, Margaret Mitchell, Gone With the Wind :1937, A. J. Cronin, The Citadel :1938, Daphne Du Maurier, Rebecca :1939, John Steinbeck, The Grapes of Wrath :1940, Richard Llewellyn, How Green Was My Valley :1941 — Most Original Book :1935, Charles G. Finney, The Circus of Dr. Lao :1936, Della T. Lutes, The Country Kitchen (cookbook) :1937, Carl Crow, Four Hundred Million Customers :1938, Margaret Halsey, With Malice Toward Some :1939, Dalton Trumbo, Johnny Got His Gun :1940 — :1941 — Notes References Category:National Book Award